


you know that i need you

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Academy days y'all, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: Qrow misses James and finds time to visit him in Atlas. To be more specific, he misses the D and he's here to get some.---The second the door to James’ dorm room slides open, Qrow launches himself, pleased when he lands in James’ waiting arms just as planned.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599922
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	you know that i need you

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my other work [not in spite of, but because of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227016) but can be read alone. I just like the background of their relationship.
> 
> For Ironqrow Week 2020 "sight for sore eyes."
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

The second the door to James’ dorm room slides open, Qrow launches himself, pleased when he lands in James’ waiting arms just as planned.

“What if it hadn’t been me that answered the door?” James asks, amused, adjusting his hold around Qrow’s waist and tilting his head down for a kiss.

“Who else would it be?” Qrow grins, snaking his arms up and around James’ broad shoulders. Just as he’s leaning up for more, someone in the corner of the room clears their throat and Qrow cranes his neck to look. “Oh, hey Glynda!”

“I would have let you fall to the floor,” she mutters tiredly, shaking her head when Qrow laughs. “Don’t mind me. I’m going to the library.” She pauses at the door, looking back at them and narrowing her eyes. “Stay away from my bunk.”

Qrow cackles as she leaves, finding it even funnier that James has turned bright red. “Come on, Jimmy,” he takes James’ hand and walks backwards toward the bunks, stopping when the backs of his knees hit the frame. “Give me a lift.” 

Instead of complying, James takes advantage of their positions to shift his hold and grab Qrow’s wrist, bringing it and the other up to pin them above his head. Qrow feels his breath hitch, arousal immediately stirring low in his stomach, and the smirk that pulls out of James only adds to it. Qrow bucks his hips a little, only to feel James’ grip tighten, his free hand coming to hold Qrow’s waist still.

“You’re impatient,” James murmurs, leaning forward. Qrow closes his eyes, waiting for a kiss that never comes; instead, he feels hot breath on his jaw, a mouth dragging along his skin down to his neck. He tries to suppress a shudder.

“I missed you,” he manages to say, albeit sounding a little strained. James pauses, pulling back and offering him a genuine smile that makes Qrow’s stomach flutter.

“I missed you too, Qrow.”

This time James takes pity on him and brings their lips together, sweet at first before making an impatient noise and pressing harder until Qrow groans, wrists straining against James’ iron grip. He wants to run his fingers through James’ hair, down his chest, anything, please—

He doesn’t realize he’s babbling these things out loud until James chuckles against his lips, finally releasing him. In one swift movement, James grabs Qrow’s hips and hoists him up onto the top bunk, quickly following to land on top of him, straddling his thighs. Qrow falls back with a huff, smiling up at James.

“Should we put a sock on the door or something?” He teases, dragging his hands up James’ ribs to ruck up his shirt, eyes rolling back when James goes straight for his neck.

“Yeah, we’ll stick it right on the non-existent doorknob,” he laughs into Qrow’s skin. Qrow grins, opening his mouth to respond, but when he feels James’ teeth scraping against his Adam’s apple all that comes out is a low moan. “Off,” James growls, hands journeying down to pull at Qrow’s shirt, probably annoyed at the way the collar blocks his access to Qrow’s throat.

Qrow obliges without hesitation, tossing the shirt over James’ head to the end of the bed. He drags his boyfriend down for another bruising kiss, humming a pleased noise into James’ mouth when he lowers himself onto Qrow, bodies brushing together from head to toe.

Qrow works a hand between them, dragging down James’ firm chest and past his belt until he can cup him through his pants, already hot and hard in Qrow’s palm. James groans, breaking the kiss to pant into Qrow’s ear, rut against him.

“I missed _this,_ too,” Qrow breathes, removing his hand to meet James’ thrust with own, the friction through their pants delicious but not enough. He encourages James to lean back with a light push to his chest, quickly flipping their positions to sit on James’ lap, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt while their lips meet again, hungry and desperate. When he finally gets James’ shirt pushed off, it’s only to find another underneath, eliciting an annoyed groan from Qrow.

“I know, layers,” James grins against his mouth, bucking his hips up to rub their cocks together, kissing Qrow’s frown away. Qrow lets him for a moment before backing off with a sly smile, trailing his hands down James’ chest to land on his belt and lowering himself between thick thighs. He revels in James’ wide eyes, pupils dilated, looking messy and gorgeous.

“Lift your hips,” he murmurs, and when James does, rewards him by sliding his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. James hisses through his teeth as his cock is freed, and Qrow barely wastes any time wrapping a hand around it, cool metal a stark contrast to the warmth of his palm. It’s far from the first time he’s seen James’ dick, but it never gets old: shiny, silver, thick, _his._ James’ moan as Qrow takes him into his mouth is enough to send sparks of arousal traveling up and down his spine, enough to make him shudder and grasp at James’ thigh for support.

Qrow hears the slide of the door opening a fraction later than James, who reacts quickly and yanks the blanket over his lap and Qrow’s head. Qrow tries to pull back but is stopped by James’ strong grip on his neck, keeping him still, which is _fucking hot;_ his low moan is stifled around James’ cock, and the hand on his neck moves up to his hair, _pulling._ Qrow gasps, trying not to choke.

“Glynda, what are you doing?” James’ voice sounds way too even for someone on the receiving end of a blow job. Qrow scowls, breathing in through his nose before moving his head down, taking James even deeper. All he gets in return is a tiny jerk of hips below him, James’ free hand flying to his bare shoulder and the other tightening in his hair. 

“I forgot something,” Glynda’s voice sounds muffled under the blankets, but close, and James’ thigh trembles slightly under Qrow’s hand. Qrow takes advantage of his distraction to pull back until his mouth is only covering the head of James’ cock, swirling his tongue slowly, deliberately around it. “Where’s Qrow?”

“He, uh—” James pauses, voice strained as Qrow smiles around him, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down, setting a torturingly slow pace. “He went to the bathroom.” Qrow chuckles, nearly gagging when James thrusts into his throat in retaliation.

“I see.” Even without being able to see her face, Qrow can hear the doubt in Glynda’s voice as something rustles around on the other side of the room. He tightens his grip on James’ left thigh, holds his cock in place at the base with his other hand, and sucks down as much as he can in one go. 

_“God!”_ James grinds out, clearly at his limit. Qrow doesn’t relent even as James pushes at his shoulder, tries to back his hips away.

“James?” Glynda sounds concerned now.

“God, I, uh, am so _tired,”_ James practically pants, and this time Qrow does pull back, burying his face into his arm to laugh as quietly as possible. “I think I’ll just rest until Qrow comes back. Do you mind?”

“Oh, of course, I have what I need.” Finally, Glynda’s steps make it back to the door, and she leaves without another pause. When the door slides shut again, James rips the blanket off of them, glaring down at Qrow, his face flushed beautifully and chest heaving. James yanks him up by his arms, crashing their lips together with no finesse. It’s sloppy, wet, _perfect._

“ _Fuck,_ that was—” James shakes his head and cuts himself off, clearly at a loss for what to say, looking down. Qrow wipes the back of his mouth and grins, following his gaze; his own pants are tenting, arousal obvious, and he nearly shouts when James grasps his hips, bringing their bodies together and grinding up once again.

“Hang on, let me—” Qrow stands up on wobbly legs, clumsily stripping his own pants and underwear away, letting them land haphazardly on the floor. Before he can lower himself again, James is reaching up, gripping his hips firmly and spinning him around before tugging him back down. Qrow lands with his knees on either side of James’ legs, face-to-face with his metal cock, and understands.

He swallows James down again in one slow movement, moaning as he feels hands come up to squeeze his ass, one on each cheek. He can feel the cool metal of James’ prosthetics everywhere they’re touching on the right side of his body, but it does nothing to soothe his burning skin, nothing to calm him down. Instead, the first touch of James’ tongue to his hole finds him oversensitized and gasping around James’ cock, thrusting backwards with a whine. James bites at him with a growl before licking a long stripe up from his balls and Qrow nearly sobs, one hand reaching back to squeeze James’ bicep.

His rhythm falters as James finds his own; tongue flicking back and forth gently at first, getting him used to it, before increasing the pressure against his hole until it can push in, thrust back and forth. Qrow sucks as well as he can through the haze of pleasure, timing the bobs of his head with his thrusts back, his own cock dragging and leaking across James’ chest. When James reaches forward with one hand to touch him and uses the other to rub gently at his hole, wet and open and sensitive, he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

There will be time later for being slow, for gentle love-making instead of frantic fucking, but not right now. Qrow focuses on the feeling of James’ hands on him, tongue in him, mouth full of him, and cries out as his orgasm finally hits. With a final few thrusts upwards James follows, hips twitching as he spills into Qrow’s mouth, quiet but for a low groan. Qrow makes sure he’s swallowed everything before pulling back, moving up the bed to flop beside James with a hand thrown over his eyes.

“I still don’t understand why you still…” He gestures vaguely with his other hand, making a jerking motion. James chuckles beside him, gently pulling Qrow closer until he’s tucked into James’ chest, still covered by his stupid undershirt, warm and satiated.

“The connections are all there, Qrow,” he says tiredly, beginning to gently run his fingers through Qrow’s hair. Qrow hums happily. “I may have lost the appendage, but—”

“Alright, alright,” Qrow mumbles, leaning up to kiss James quiet. “Never mind, I don’t wanna hear about the scientific workings behind your dick.”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” James reminds him with a smile, closing his eyes. Qrow watches him for a moment, reaching up to brush a strand of black hair away from his face. James looks completely at peace here, wrapped in Qrow’s arms, and he can’t help his own lips from creeping upward into what he’s sure is a dopey grin.

“So I did,” he whispers, tucking his head back into James’ neck and getting comfortable. He’s sure they’ll be interrupted soon by Glynda or the rest of James’ team returning, but for now, there’s only the two of them, and Qrow is going to savor every second he gets to spend at James’ side.


End file.
